Recuérdame
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Dejó caer unas cuantas lagrimas mientras murmuraba: "Te amo, Bella… mi Bella". Le dolía dejarla allí, desamparada, sin él a su lado para protegerla, pero prefería hacer aquel sacrificio y que ella siguiera viviendo, a arrastrarla con él a la muerte... TH


_Los personajes no son mios -pero eso ya lo saben-; la historia está basada en el video -con el mismo nombre- de La 5a Estacion & Marc Anthony. Espero les guste... ;)_

* * *

**Recuérdame**

**.**

**_6:58 pm_**

–¡Edward! ¡Edward! –gritó buscando en lo que había sido alguna vez su casa.

Los objetos y muebles estaban por todos lados y destruidos en su mayor parte. Sus pies estaban descalzos, sucios y un poco sangrados por algún vidrio que se encajó en el camino; no llevaba más que un pequeño short y una playera de tirantes, tenía frío y sueño, pero aquello no le importaba… lo único importante de momento era encontrarlo a él.

–¡EDWARD! –Su grito fue desgarrador y sus ojos pronto se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas que había intentado contener, con la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando había logrado mover aquel pesado armario–. ¿Dónde estás Edward? –sollozó cayendo de rodillas.

Hace tan solo unas pocas horas Isabella Swan –Cullen, desde que se había casado– era la persona más feliz que alguien pudiera ver.

Unas horas habían bastado para arrancarle aquella felicidad.

**.**

–¡¿Ya está todo? –gritó Edward desde la recámara, donde ahora el aire azotaba y arrojaba objetos de un lado para otro.

–¡Ya! –contestó Bella, mientras arrojaba a la tina unas cuantas almohadas y una cobija que su esposo le había dado.

–Bien –un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, haciendo desviar la atención de la chica castaña de su tarea en el baño y volteando hacia la entrada de esta– No lo olvides… ¡TE AMO, PARA SIEMPRE! –gritó el joven de cabello cobrizo mientras empujaba un gran y pesado armario para cubrir la entrada del baño donde el amor de su vida se encontraba.

Le dolía en el alma dejarla así, pero no había otra alternativa si quería mantenerla a salvo del peligro que corrían. Y ella no había puesto mucho de su parte.

Cuando le había pedido que corriera y se ocultara en aquel baño donde habían compartido tantos momentos, se había negado y dicho: "Juntos por siempre y para siempre, ¿recuerdas?".

¿Cómo olvidarse de aquello, si era uno de los días más maravillosos que había tenido en su vida? Tuvo que darle un corto –pero no por eso falto de amor– beso, para después cargarla y meterla en su _'refugio'_ engañándola para que no saliera con el tonto pretexto de revisar que nada faltara.

Si tan solo hubiera puesto atención a lo que decían los noticieros aquella mañana, si tal solo le hubiera hecho caso a ella cuando le dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a aquel _'sexto sentido'_ que le decía que algo no iba del todo bien en lugar de atender sus _'necesidades'_.

Tal vez, de haber hecho caso a alguna de estas opciones, su Bella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo aquel miedo. Porque aunque ella había tratado de mantenerse lo más serena que la situación lo permitía, había vislumbrado el miedo en su angelical rostro mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras, mientras los cristales de las ventanas explotaban y él la cubría con su cuerpo, mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba y la besaba por ultima vez, mientras le mentía para mantenerla a salvo.

El aire comenzó a incrementar; succionaba los pequeños objetos como portarretratos y los lanzaba al exterior.

Edward dejó caer unas cuantas lagrimas mientras murmuraba una y otra vez: "Te amo, Bella… mi Bella". Le dolía dejarla allí, desamparada, sin él a su lado para protegerla, pero prefería hacer aquel sacrificio y que ella siguiera viviendo, a arrastrarla con él a la muerte.

Uno de los muros fue arrancado, y los aires no dudaron ni un segundo más en devorar lo que estuviera a su paso. Él no fue la excepción…

**.**

_**4:46 pm**_

El día era hermoso, soleado y perfecto para pasar un buen rato. Bella y Edward estaban de acuerdo en esto.

–Eres tan… perfecta –beso–, hermosa –beso–, tan _Bella_ –le dijo Edward entre besos mientras se posicionaba sobre Bella y acariciaba desde sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta sus largas piernas–. Te amo.

–Te amo… para siempre –logró decir Bella. Quería expresarle todo lo que sentía por él, pero los besos y caricias que Edward le proporcionaba no la dejaban pensar.

Continuaron besándose y tocando todo lo que podían uno del otro. Los besos y caricias no tardaron en subir de tono; y al poco tiempo, Edward aun sobre Bella comenzó a crear fricción entre ambos, logrando sacar gemidos de su esposa.

Un trueno sonó en la lejanía, aunque no tan alejado como para evitar que Bella se preocupara, y un mal presentimiento naciera en su mente. Alejó sus labios de los de Edward y fijó su vista en la ventana, buscando algo fuera de lugar.

–Hey –Edward la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo y volviendo a besar apasionadamente los labios de la castaña.

–Edward…

–¿Mhmm? –dejó aquellos labios rojizos y continuó en el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la ropa, acariciando la piel tersa de Bella.

–No. Espera… –su voz sonó más como un gemido, lo cual no ayudó en su tarea de separarlo–, espera, Edward… algo va mal –logró empujarlo con fuerzas que no sabia que tenía y se levantó de la cama, dejando a un frustrado y sorprendido Edward -quien pasó las manos por sus cortos cabellos, tironeándolos un poco, para calmar la frustración.

En cuanto Bella se puso frente a la ventana, un fuerte ventarrón la recibió, lanzando varios pequeños objetos cercanos hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Edward se levantó de un salto –más rápido que cualquier vampiro– y alejó a Bella de la ventana, salvándola justo a tiempo de una explosión de cristales y escombros lanzados por el ventarrón.

–¡Corre, Bella, corre! –le gritó su esposo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la sacaba de la habitación, bajando de dos en dos los escalones rumbo a la sala de estar.

–¡Edward! –gritó la castaña al momento en que entraban a esta y los cristales de las ventanas explotaban. El cobrizo inmediatamente cubrió con su propio cuerpo el de su mujer.

–¡A la recamara! –gritó él en cuanto los cristales dejaron de caer. No esperó respuesta y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

Se le acababan los lugares donde refugiarse, y con el pánico de lastimar a su amada solo se le pudo ocurrir uno…

**.**

_**Antecedentes…**_

La vida les sonreía abiertamente. Para ser demasiado jóvenes estaban cumpliendo demasiado rápido sus sueños.

Habían comenzado la mudanza a su nueva casa de ensueño, los muebles estaban en la recamara que correspondían –aunque aun no estaban en orden–, la mañana anterior habían comenzado a pintar los muros y ya solo faltaba su recamara junto con pequeños detalles; pero esa mañana Edward había decidido pasarlo en la cama, amando a su hermosa Bella y tratando de cumplir el último de sus sueños: formar una gran familia.

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, mientras Bella entraba al baño, Edward bajó por una botella de champagne y dos copas.

La televisión que había sido encendida mientras estaban comiendo seguía transmitiendo noticias… al parecer un mensaje de urgencia, pero él solo ponía atención en no olvidar nada de su próxima celebración con Bella.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, una gran sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en la cara de Bella. Acababa de practicarse una prueba de embarazo… ¡Y era positiva! Estaba embarazada, una pequeña personita crecía dentro suyo, fruto del amor de Edward y ella.

No podía esperar a decírselo a su esposo.

En cuanto lo vio entrar se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó largamente. Edward se asombró, pero respondió aquel beso como si con eso se le fuese la vida.

El besó aumentó en segundos de intensidad, y poco después tanto Edward como Bella habían olvidado lo que iban a decirle al otro…

En la planta baja, anunciando con luces rojas y sirenas el televisor transmitía la noticia de un tornado extremo…

* * *

Me odian en estos momentos, así como mi mamá lo estuvo cuando lo terminó de leer? Y luego dando _lata... _Vamos, que lo quería más largo -sin doble sentido, eh!-... pero no sé, ustedes qué opinan?

Bueeeeno, si cuentan con tiempo, animo y ganas de ayudar a una pobre chica traumada con Edward/Bella, pasense por mis demás fics y de paso voten por mi fic **'Abigaíl'** para _The Happiness Contest_... sipidipi? xDD

Dejern sus opiniones: les gustó o nop, la continuó? :S


End file.
